Baron Samedi
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Cracher-Mortel |relationships = Eric Renard, co-belligerent |job = |house = |house notes = |status = Living |season1 = |season2 = X |wesenimage = 221-Cracher-Mortel.png }} Baron Samedi is a Cracher-Mortel that first appeared in . Appearances He is first seen by Nick in the crowd of the crime scene where Wu and Franco were attacked while investigating a disturbance in a house. He had apparently spit on both Richard Mulpus and Lilly O'Hara. He is later seen in the hospital, taking Lilly away from the ICU. On a solitary road, Baron Samedi had called someone to fix his car. He states that he "cannot bring her back to life, she just died." The repairman takes a look inside, and simply turns the key to start the engine. The Baron then woges into his Cracher-Mortel form, and spits on the repairman. Later on, he enters a bus, looks around at the passengers, and proceeds to spit on them, making each of the passengers members of his zombie army. He kept his victims in a storage container, where he would come with a new batch of zombies and place them in the container, telling them that their time would come soon. In the hotel room of Eric Renard, the Baron enters and bows, welcoming the prince to Portland. Baron Samedi and Eric Renard are having dinner together at Eric's hotel room. Over the meal Eric asks about the Baron's progress. Baron Samedi replies by saying that everything will be ready the following night. Eric approves, then tells Baron Samedi that he is interested in his abilities and that he would like to watch him do what he does. The Baron obliges and Eric summons one of his bodyguards, whom the Baron proceeds to spit on after he woges. The bodyguard collapses and Eric is impressed. The Baron laughs, and then he and Eric abandon the motionless attendant and return to their dinner. Later that evening, the Baron is leading a voodoo style ritual involving several of his victims including Al and Lilly O'Hara. On completion of the ritual, the Baron leads the participants out of the container yard and releases them onto the streets of Portland. The next evening once Nick, Juliette, Monroe, and Rosalee are in the yard, he releases more of his victims. When Nick tells the others to leave while he provides a diversion, the Baron makes his presence known to Nick and the two fight. The fight ends with the Baron spitting in Nick's face and Nick falling unconscious. The Baron then puts Nick in a coffin and waits for Eric to arrive. Images 221-promo4.jpg 221-Puffer fish Wesen.png 221-Cracher-Mortel2.png 221-Baron Samedi2.png 221-Baron Samedi's cane top.png|The top of his cane 221-Cracher-Mortel3.png 221-Cracher-Mortel about to spit.png 221-Cracher-Mortel spitting.png 221-Cracher-Mortel spitting2.png 221-Baron Samedi.jpg 221-Baron Samedi with some of his army.png 221-Zombie army.png|With some of his zombie army 221-Baron Samedi leaving shipping container.png 221-Baron Samedi starting to woge.png|Baron Samedi starting to woge 221-Baron Samedi3.png 222-Eric and Baron Samedi promo trailer.png 222-Baron Samedi about to set zombies loose.png 222-Baron Samedi setting zombies loose.png 222-Cracher-Mortel about to spit.png 222-Cracher-Mortel spitting on Nick.png 222-Cracher-Mortel.png Trivia *"Samedi" means "Saturday" in French. *He is a Baron of the Guédé Loa and ruler of death. His favorite colors are purple and black, and he is notorious for his playful noisiness. While his job traditionally is to dig graves for the dead and greet them to the afterlife once buried, he is also capable of suspending the animation of life and zombifying those he suspends the lives of. *The story of Dutty Boukman raises the question of whether the man shown in the series is really Baron Samedi or simply another Cracher-Mortel voodoo priest pretending to be him. *He enjoys singing in French, and does so when performing the stages of his plan. Category:Aristocrats